We're Demons?
by Eventideskyandstars
Summary: Soul and Maka are sent on a mission to attack kishin nicknamed Trickster but are unfortunate enough to get caught in his game, next thing they know they are, where? Note: set in Anime world of Blue Exorcist before Kyoto arc.
1. Chapter 1 Trickster

/all speech in English/

"Trickster! You're so dead when I catch you!" Maka screamed as she dodged another giant coo-coo clock using Soul to cut through the funny looking chicken head that popped out from the inside.

"See if you can Sweetie" Trickster drawled. The kishin they were fighting was a sight. A black top hat, dressed in a black and purple three-piece suit with black polished shoes, a deep purple cloak and a blank white mask obscuring his face. He lazily waved his cane around, his eyes a sharp green glow of amusement from behind the mask.

"You goddamn kishin get over here!" Soul yelled in weapon form. The piano scythe reflected Soul's upper half in the blade, "Maka!"

"Yeah, let's go! Soul Resonance" Maka and Soul chant but they don't feel the rush of power between them, a sudden sharp disconnection occurs and Maka blinked. She wasn't standing in the streets of Death City anymore. She was bound to a high-backed chair by her arms and legs and Soul was similarly chained to another chair beside her. They look to each other, _whatever's happening is not good_ , ran through both of their heads. Trickster sat on the other side of the exquisitely decorated table with a wicked smirk lining his mask, his top hat and cane floating next to him.

"Maka Albarn, I hope you won't have any hard feelings towards me after today," Trickster's mask warped into a faked expression of sorrow, she glared at him as she struggled against her bounds but they didn't budge.

"Where are we? And who the hell are you?" Maka demanded. She was a two star Meister and a Grigori, yet she could not use her perception on this kishin's soul. There is a haze around him as if it was protecting his soul from her sight.

"We, milady, are in Gehenna!" the demon exclaimed, "And I am Samael the second Demon king, the controller of time and space. I suppose you're going to ask how we got from our battle to here," Maka narrows her eyes and nods, "well simple, really a smart girl like you ought to know, I simply stopped time and transported us here," Samael said as if it was nothing, idly examining his claw like nails.

"What do you want with us?" Maka retorted.

"Ohhoho~" he chuckled turning to face the meister and weapon pair, folding his hand under his chin; his mask once again warping to, this time to a sadistic grin, "What _I_ want you and your little pet to do is to entertain me."

"Pet? Huh? What are you implying?" Soul sputters. While Maka makes an annoyed grimace.

"Eins," Samael's mask grins wider.

"WAIT!" Soul and Maka call out, struggling against their chains.

"Zwie."

"STOP IT! SAMAEL!"

"Drie."

 _Snap_.

* * *

*AN/ **BOLD** : English, [bracketed] : Text*

Yukio, as always, awoke first and started his daily routine; getting up, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, checking his homework, preparing his exorcist gear, planning the Exwire lesson for the day. He then wakes up Rin; they eat breakfast, gather their bentos, and then grab their school things. Rin picks up his sword, and they walk out to class. What wasn't normal that day was that they were greeted by a huge box outside the door of their dorm.

"Yukio, I wanna know what's in it." Rin said reaching for it, his tail had once again found its way out of his shirt and was undulating softly.

"Nii-san wait don't touch it!" Yukio exclaimed, but it was too late. The darker haired twin had already touched it, and a plume of purple smoke and confetti appeared as the box opened. Yukio had shoved his hand under his school jacket to the holster where he held his Exorcist gun and grabbed his older brother's shoulder to pull him back but Rin didn't move.

"Nii-san what is it?" Yukio asked as he stepped next to his brother, his gun cocked and extended.

"I dunno Yukio. They're demons?" Rin stared quizzically, he reached back and pulled Kurikara from its red sleeve but kept it sheathed.

One of so called demons groans and moved from the confetti, she had pupil-less bright green eyes, sandy hair tied up in twin tails, ears pointed, a pain of small fangs and long lion tail. She was dressed in a simple button up, yellow vest with a dark green striped tie, a red plaid pleated skirt, a pair of large clunky boots with white belts and a large black trench coat.

"Who are you demon!" Yukio demanded aiming his gun, "state your name."

The demoness looked up to Yukio with an irritated scowl, "My name is Maka Albarn, and I'm not a demon; I'm a scythe meister for Shinigami-sama in Death City, Nevada. Most likely from another dimension seeing as your souls are different from my world." she said quickly and intelligently, she turned to the blob that was next to her.

" **Soul get up** ," Maka muttered in English and shoved the boy named Soul, he grunted but didn't move

" **Well don't get angry at me after this,** " the girl sighed. Rin and Yukio looked at each other wary of two possible demons sitting in a pile of rainbow confetti speaking English. Maka reached behind her and pulled out a book, seemingly out of nowhere, which was about 6 inches in width.

"MAKA CHOP!"

The twin brothers cringed at the sheer force of the book being smashed in the young demon's head.

" **OW! Goddamnit Maka! The hell was that for**!" Soul yelled and sat up quickly, he was strange, having white hair held back by a thin headband, his teeth all filed to a point, his red eyes that had a lazy drupe, a tail like Rin's that was white instead of black, and tan skin. He wore a black leather jacket with a bright orange shirt, black ripped slacks and scuffed boots.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I don't understand who or what you are, would ya care to explain?" Rin asked and placed the Kurikara back in its sleeve and Yukio slipped his gun back under his coat.

Maka and Soul stood up and brushed the confetti off their bodies. Soul stood a little taller than Yukio as he stretched before lazily slouching and Maka stood at about chest level of all the boys causing her to look up to gesture to herself and Soul "As I said before I'm Maka, and this is Soul Evans, he's someone who can turn into a weapon for me, a meister, to fight demon like things we call kishin," Maka explains "and what are your names?"

"I'm-,"

"I'm Rin Okumura, the older one, and this is my _younger_ brother Yukio." Rin interjects, Yukio looks to his brother and shakes his head.

"Anyway, Soul-kun, you can turn into a weapon, how do you do it?" Yukio asked, he had stepped closer to Soul to try to analyze how a person becomes a weapon. Soul just looked at him like he had 6 heads. Soul had learned some Japanese after living with Maka, and being friends with Blackstar and Tsubaki, but most of the things he knew are insults and swears.

" **Maka, what did he say?"** Soul asked. Maka repeated what Yukio had asked.

Soul supplied an answer; Maka translated, "He says, 'I can't really explain it's like instinct you just have to think of what the weapon looks like and you change.'

"Oh, well how about we go inside and talk about how you got here," Yukio suggests.

"…He then snapped and when we woke up we were being interrogated by you two and that's basically what happened." Maka finished explaining how Soul and she got to, what they learn to be, Assiah; leaving out the part when Samael took them to his area of Gehenna because she couldn't talk about it for some reason. Every time she did she felt a tightness coil around her throat as if she had an invisible collar that was tightening, the message was simple. _Don't say anything_. Yukio nodded then folded his hands under his chin and placed his elbows on the table, processing the information given to him. Maka and Soul sat on one side of the table in the twin's dorm café, Yukio sat across from Maka and a little way down the table, Rin sat across from Soul.

As Maka and Yukio tried to make sense of this problem, Soul and Rin tried to overcome the language barrier.

" **What... do like...** Damn! I wish I paid more attention in English," Rin said he struggled to talk to the boy named Soul. " **Food... music... tree... purple...** "

" **This is going to go nowhere; I can't speak Japanese and Rin can't speak English. Ah! My phone!** " Soul muttered to himself, he fished for his phone out of his pocket " **Please work. Service yes! Thank Death for death-scythe worldwide coverage** " Soul quickly pulled up a translation website a typed in a question

[What do you like to do?] Soul typed out and handed to Rin.

"What is it?" Rin stared at the phone quizzically. Soul just pointed to the screen with a sharp claw and Rin noticed the Japanese characters he read the question, handing back the phone and grabbing his own, Rin replied the same way,

[I like food, manga, Kuro my pet, cooking, sleeping and fighting. And you?]

[Sleep, music, cool things, Maka, souls.]

The two boys look at each other smirked and fist bumped, they'll get along just fine.

"So, you don't know what you look like right now, correct?" Yukio asked

"Yes, to me Soul looks like he's always has, here I have a picture" taking out her phone she opened her photos and brought up a picture of her and Soul at one of Kidd's parties. Yukio studied the picture with interest, how does two _relatively_ normal people become demons?

"I think I know a way to help you understand what me and Nii-san see when we look at you," Yukio called to his brother to get his attention away from his and Soul's text debate on video games "Nii-san, I need you to do something for me."

"Okay, well what do you want me to do?" Rin asks.

"I want you to cut Maka's hand here" Yukio gestures to the meaty part of the palm of his hand, "and put a drop of your blood on the cut quickly."

"And why should I do that?" Rin looks worriedly at his brother, as he and Soul came closer to the other pair.

"To give her a maishou, Nii-san. Remember the thing you need to _see_ demons?" Yukio sighed.

"Oh, right that thing, okay" Rin reaches for Maka's hand a gently cups it in his own, he brings his nail down to cut her palm a hand shoots out and stops him.

" **Hey, the hell's he doing Maka!** " Soul exclaims. Maka sighs and tells him what they're trying. Blushing lightly, he lets go of Rin's hand and apologizes.

"Anyway, go ahead Rin," Maka smiles to the boy and he nods. He cuts her palm with a quick slash, Maka winces slightly at the sudden pain but then she feels a drop of blood from where Rin pricked himself land on the cut and it tingled as she felt the maishou work its magic. After a few moments, she could see what Yukio was talking about having a different sight, little black things hovered around in the air she lifted her hand and the floating things came to her and started weaving through her hands.

"Yukio what are these things?" Maka asked.

"Those are a type of demon we call Coal Tar, they fall under the King of Rot demon class, they're typically attracted to dark and damp places or any sort of darkness, including other demons," Yukio answered.

"Interesting..."

" **Maka how do I look?** " Soul asks, the girl turns to her partner and gasps. She stands up quick nearly knocking over her chair.

" **Oh Death what happened to you!** " Maka gasped in shock to see her partner, although similar have extra features. She glances behind her when she feels a movement on the back of her leg, only to see a lion tail swinging. Maka's eyes widen and she looks sharply to Rin.

" **What do you mean?** " Soul asks nervously.

"Rin use that magic again on Soul," she urges quickly.

"Okay," Rin said nervously and he quickly repeated his action on to Soul's palm and suddenly he wished he hadn't.

" **Maka! What?! Why do you have a tail?!** " the albino turned and looked behind him seeing the tail that matched his snowy locks, " **Why do I have a tail?!** " he slams his hands on the table leaving forwards and stares into Yukio's eyes, " **Explain now**." In a blink Maka had pulled Soul back and shoved into his chair again.

" **Now is not the time to be getting angry Soul** ," the blonde said calmly. "Sorry Rin, Yukio, he tends to overreact sometimes."

The twins looked at her in awe she was about half the size of the boy she just threw back and did it faster than Yukio could pull out his gun. They glanced at each other and nodded solemnly, these two needed to meet him. He'll fix it, maybe.

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading my story, this is my first fanfiction! I would love to hear your thought on this story, please review. I'm planning on making it a multi-chapter, so stay on the lookout for updates.


	2. Chapter 2 Learning

*AN/ **BOLD** : English, [Bracketed]; Text*

"So where exactly are we going again?" Maka asked as they walk through the large, and I mean like the size of all of Death City, School campus, "You said something about a headmaster and a clown? Who are we meeting? And something about missing keys?"

"Mephisto Pheles, publicly known as Johann Faust V, he's the headmaster of True Cross Academy, and director of the Japanese Branch of the True Cross Exorcists. He's also a demon that has sided with us; the exorcists, to eradicate all demons that come through to Assiah from Gehenna, and he should have an idea of how to get you home. Because of Mephisto's powers we can travel to any part of the campus or world we want, if we have the key to the location you want to go. It's basically a form of teleportation using doors. I used to have a key that brought me straight to Mephisto's office but I've seemed to have misplaced the key, so now we have to walk." Yukio explained.

"Oh okay. Interesting, so what exactly do you exorcists do?"

"Hm, well, exorcists are people who have received a Maishou, as you had just now, due to an attack from a demon or people who have demon heritage in their blood, like Nii-san and myself, and fight to avenge their families' deaths or for what they did to them. However, some people chose to just accept that the demons exist but do not fight,"

"Fascinating, but you have demon heritage? I understand Rin having it because of his aspects but you seem totally human," Maka inquired.

"Yes, it does seem that way. However, Nii-san and I are fraternal twins, we were both born from a human mother and a demon father, more specifically Satan the God of the demons," sighed Yukio.

"Oh, so you guys are like the sons of a god! I know someone who's the son of the god of death; well now I should say he _is_ the god of death. But that doesn't seem to be a good thing in this world," Maka admits.

"No it's not a good thing, because about 15 years ago, an event we call the Blue Night occurred. On that night Satan kill hundreds of high ranking exorcists across the world simultaneously. Also on that night we were conceived.

Many exorcists lost family and friends that night, so when we were born, our birth was kept secret for many years, from the exorcists and ourselves. While in the womb Satan's power was originally divided between the both of us, but I was too weak to control it so only Nii-san got the powers, and shows the signs of being a demon. I started training as an exorcist when I was 7 because I was born with a Maishou due to Nii-san," Yukio glanced to see Maka's reaction to him starting out at such a young age but she just nods and gestures to continue. He raises his brows for a moment then continues.

"Nii-san, however, had his demonic power sealed into Kurikara, the sword he's holding, sealing both his powers and ability to see demons," they both glance back to Soul and Rin, who have been following them, as they try and communicate to each other through hand gestures and translated text, laughing when a translation makes no sense. "He's only recently started training as an exorcist because the man who was our foster father was recently killed by Satan," Yukio said quietly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Maka murmured.

"Thank you. Otou-san, was the paladin of True Cross, or the highest-ranking exorcist and one of the most powerful. He was the only person thought to be able to be possessed by Satan, unfortunately that was not the case; he held back Satan through sheer willpower alone but Rin's power grew as he aged and started to break the seal. Otou-san tried to keep Rin from awakening but that didn't happen. Otou-san protected Nii-san from Satan taking him and died thus. So, Rin now fights to 'defeat Satan' and become paladin," Yukio explained.

"I understand-" Maka started but was cut off by a large goblin like creature, surrounded by hundreds of smaller goblin creatures that appeared in front the four of them.

" **Soul** " Maka exclaimed.

" **Got it** ," Soul replied.

In a flash of blue light Soul disappears from beside Rin and in his place become a huge white Scythe with a piano key pattern on the blade, in Maka's hand. Before Yukio could draw his gun Maka is catapulting forward into the group of demons, slashing and dodging the oncoming goblins.

"Hey Yukio!" Maka calls calmly as she dances around the demons. "Do these demons have any sort of special powers or weaknesses?"

Baffled Yukio calls back, "They don't have any special powers and they are relatively weak, just cut through them and they should disappear, the large one is a Hobgoblin, he's a little stronger, but should go down just as easily."

"Got it thanks!"

In a few minutes Maka had completely cut through all the small goblins and only the Hobgoblin was left. Maka slides to a halt in front of the demon with Soul held to her side, she then charges forward bringing Soul around her back, and with a flick she brings the scythe across her body and through the center of the Hobgoblin.

Soul transforms back, and lands neatly beside Maka. They both watch as the demon instead of exploding and disappearing like the smaller ones had, the demon is sucked into a vortex and into itself. Once it settled, in the place of the demon was a floating orb that was a dark red in color.

" **Look Soul, it's a soul!** " Maka commented.

" **That looks good** ," Soul drooled. He reached out to grab the soul but before he could Maka snatched it.

" **Wait Soul before you eat it I want to show it to Yukio and Rin** ," Maka said.

" **Fine**."

Walking over with the soul in hand, to a shocked Yukio and flabbergasted Rin.

"The hell was that! And what is in your hand?!" Rin exclaimed "it was so freakin' cool! You were like flying around!"

"It's called resonance, where my soul sends out power to Soul and Soul's returns it after boosting it up, giving me strength to fight," Maka summarized.

"This, however," gesturing to the soul in her hand, "is a _tamashii_."

"What do you do with the _tamashii_ and why did it appear now, this has never happened to us before," Yukio questioned.

"For death weapons like Soul, they are like upgrade points, every time you collect one you become stronger. Our initial mission is to collect 99 of these "Kishin" souls, and one witch soul to create a Death Scythe, or a weapon that can be wielded by our former God Shinigami-sama," Said Maka "as for why you've never seen one is because it was probably killed by Soul who's a weapon, and it's most likely the soul of the demon was in this world.

"Incredible. Can I hold it?" Yukio asked.

"Sure," Maka shrugs, she hands over the soul to Yukio who examines curiously.

It's like a stress ball in texture, smooth and malleable but returns to its orb like shape once it's let go, it's also warm like holding someone's hand. After Yukio finished looking at it he hands it to Soul, who promptly eats it.

"What are you doing?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Ah, that's how we collect them don't worry, it's like putting it in a pocket, you can take them back," Maka intoned.

"Oh." Rin said sheepishly but with a confused face, how do you compare eating something to putting something in your pocket.

"It's okay. I've seen all sorts of reactions to it when new Meisters come to DWMA for the first time," Maka laughs, "most just seem to either faint or be really curious, some even cry."

"Is there a lot of these Meisters and weapons in your world?" Yukio asks.

"Yep, one in every twenty people have the capabilities to become a meister, and one out of ten people have weapon blood in their families, like your exorcists with demon heritage. However, at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA, there are two classes of meister-weapon pairings, called NOT and EAT," Maka explains.

"NOT, stands for Normally Overcome Target, which are non-combative students, who are weapons with incomplete transformations, or Meisters who don't meet the qualifications for EAT class and/or want to have the career opportunities provided by the school, there are hundreds of reasons why people go to the school; ninety percent of people in the school are in this class.

The other Class EAT, stands for Especially Advantaged Talent, which is the class Soul and myself were formerly a part of. This class consists of the remaining ten percent of the school, who are allowed special privileges and assignments. These combative students, fight the kishin eggs and are ranked by strength. One star is the basic rank, two star is the mid rank, and finally three star is the highest rank usually given Teachers and the strongest Meisters; Soul and I are well on our way to being promoted to Three star." Maka finishes.

"Wow, that's amazing, what age do you start accepting students?" Yukio inquires.

"Well DWMA has an elementary class for weapons who discover their ability, but most students start between the ages of ten and thirteen, because the weapon ability usually appears with puberty. The EAT class when I started consisted of mostly eleven year olds, though there were some that were older," Maka said simply.

Yukio's eyes widened, eleven was such a young age and to be fighting monsters equal to or even stronger than the demons the Exwire's fight, whose average was 15. He himself was an exception because he started so young, but whatever the DWMA was teaching its students was much more powerful than what is taught to exorcist students.

 _Maybe I should get Maka to plan a lesson for the cram school to increase their combative abilities._ Thought Yukio.

"So how old are you and Soul-san, Maka-san?" Yukio asked.

"Soul's turning nineteen in a few weeks, if this world's time is the same as ours, and I'm eighteen."

Yukio was once again astonished, _Soul-san and Maka-san were barely older than myself and Nii-san and yet they have more fighting experience and maturity_.

Yukio may have started his exorcist training at seven but he didn't start going on solo missions until he was thirteen, but for them to say that from the age of eleven they were completing missions possibly equivalent to a Middle First Class or higher, it's a little frightening.

Yukio was, literally, knocked out of his musings as Rin ran forwards; shoving himself between him and Maka, and yelling out to a group in front of them.

"Bon! Shima! Konekomaru!"

"Rin-kun, Okumura-sensei! Morning," called Konekomaru.

"Where were you Rin, you miss all of morning classes!" Bon barks.

"Well something came up that we couldn't really ignore," Rin laughed as he stopped in front of the boys, "so where you guys headed now?"

"We were on our way to check on the two of you but now it seems we don't need to," said Shima.

"Thanks guys!" Rin grins.

"Okumura-sensei, who are those following you?" Konekomaru asks as he peers behind Rin to the oncoming group.

"Wait! Are those Demons!?" Shima exclaims.

"Before you freak out, this is the reason we weren't in class. Shima-kun, Konekomaru-kun, and Suguro-kun, this is Maka Albarn and Soul Evans," Yukio said gesturing to the two beside him, "But long story short they come from another world, and have been turned into demons in our world, we were on our way to see Mephisto."

" **Hello** , as Yukio has said my name is Maka, and this is my weapon partner Soul. He has the ability to turn into a weapon for me to fight." Maka said politely, while Soul just gives a lazy wave.

" **Hey, s'up?** "

"Uh, so, wait, you're telling me that these two demons are actually humans from another world?" Shima asks, "Are you sure they don't just come from America?"

"Dude I'm like one hundred percent certain that Maka and Soul are from another world, I saw Soul turn into this giant scythe thing! It was so cool!" Rin interjects.

Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru, give him skeptical looks, but if Rin is saying they are, and Yukio is also agreeing, then it must be true.

"If you want, we can give you a demonstration." Maka said quietly.

"I'm actually quite interested in seeing Soul up close myself, I think it will be a great idea," Yukio smiles.

With a nod Maka tells Soul what they were doing with a shrug he agrees. Taking a few steps away from the group Maka reaches towards Soul, and once again in a flash of blue light Soul transforms, landing lightly in Maka's palm. Everyone is silent for a moment, then the bomb drops.

"Oh, my god!"

"That was so cool!'

"How did this happen?"

"Can I touch him?" Rin asks innocently, this silences the Exwire boys. Was Rin asking to touch a giant scythe that was just a person?

"I don't see why it's a problem," Maka says, "just let me tell Soul."

" **Hey Soul, Rin wants try and hold you, is that okay?** "

" **I don't see why he can't try** ," Soul's voice drifts lazily from the blade as his face is reflected in it.

Walking forwards Maka stands in front of Rin, and passes off Soul. However, the moment she lets go Rin comically falls forward with Soul clanging loudly on the cobblestone.

" **Ow**."

Maka just starts laughing. The rest of the group stands shocked; Rin has incredible strength but for him to be unable to hold a weapon that a girl half his size could was a little astounding.

"The hell! He's so heavy!" Rin exclaims as he tries to pick up Soul from the ground, but he barely gets up an inch. "Maka, how can you hold him?"

"It's because you guys aren't compatible, like our friend Blackstar, Soul will just continue to feel heavier the more you hold him," Maka reaches out as if to help him pick up Soul, but instead of grabbing Soul's hilt she places her hand on Rin's chest.

"What are you doing?!" Rin asks nervously.

"I'm placing my soul wavelength into your soul to help even out your wavelength so you can pick him up, just relax and let me do this," Maka says calmly. She closes her eyes and a moment later opens them and steps back. Rin's eyes widen, and he now easily picks up Soul.

"Whoa, cool! He feels so light now!" Rin laughs as he starts twirling Soul around.

"Just be careful. Just because I helped you match wavelengths and Soul can keep up with it for a while, doesn't mean you'll be able to hold him forever," Maka explains.

"Got it!" was Rin only reply as he starts jumping around trying to mimic Maka's fighting motions.

The other Exwires and Yukio come to stand behind Maka. A little in awe and very curious about the soul wavelengths she was talking about. Yukio and Konekomaru ask Maka questions about the theories of soul wavelengths, while Bon and Shima watch Rin swing a giant scythe around.

"So you're saying that soul wavelengths can be accessed and utilized in combat to not only increase the power of your attacks, but to also increase the compatibility of the partners? How do you access the soul wavelength?" Yukio inquired, trying to see if anything can be used to help in the fight against demons.

"Yep," Maka smiles, "As to _how_ , usually it just appears, like a natural talent. But it can be taught though the older you are the harder it is to learn to control it. As an adolescent, you're constantly changing and as such so is your wavelength, so learning to control it while it's inconsistent, make it easier to manipulate it once it settles. I can show you, though I'm not very good at controlling it without a weapon I can do some things."

Yukio and Konekomaru nod vigorously wanting to see a soul wavelength. Maka places her hands in a praying like position in front of her chest, then her hands start to glow a soft orange. When she spreads her hands apart; running between her fingers are threads of orange lights, lightly pulsating in a rhythm. "This is my soul wavelength; with practice, you can manipulate it." With a slight furrow of her brow the light pulses increase and becomes more erratic. Then it drops becoming softer than it was initially.

"Amazing, it looks to be fueled by emotions and feelings. Is that right?" Konekomaru asks.

With a clap, Maka's wavelength disappears. "Yep! At its most basic it is." Yukio and Konekomaru continue to divulge into the more psychological parts of the wavelength theories before they are interrupted by a loud clang.

Glancing over Rin is trying to pick Soul up while Bon shakes his head and Shima laughs. In a flash of blue light Soul transforms back; sitting wearily on the cobblestone, " **Okay** **Rin I'm done, it was fun though** ," Soul says.

"Ah, looks like it's time's up for Rin," Maka chuckles.

"Well we should be heading off to Mephisto anyway," Yukio says. With a few waves and goodbyes, the four were off once again to meet the mysterious Mephisto.

"So those boys are they exorcists as well?" Maka asks Rin.

"Nah they're Exwires like me, there's also Shiemi and Izumo, the six of us make up the Exwire class for this year," Rin says.

"That seems like an awfully small class, our classes consisted of at least one hundred students," Maka said astonished.

"Well, in this world most of the population have no idea that demons exist and the exorcists tend to keep it that way" Yukio explains, "if the whole world were to just discover that those things of lore and mythology were actually real there would be panic."

"I get it, we live in a world where the gods and demons are very public and part of daily lives that I just assumed your world would be the same."

* * *

The small group continues to walk along the campus until they reach a tall building with a statue of a clown like character on a fountain.

"Oi! Scaredy four-eyes! There you are!" a voice calls angrily from behind the statue.

With a sigh Yukio adjusts his glasses, "Shura, what a surprise."

"Shura? Who's that?" Maka asks as a woman with red hair dipped in blonde, sporting an outfit similar to Blair's barely there bikini top and short-shorts, finished with fishnet thigh highs and heeled boots, and down the center of her torso a strange marking painted in red; walks from behind the fountain.

"I'm sure scaredy four-eyes here have already explained to you about exorcists. Shura Kirigakure, Upper First Class of the Vatican branch," the woman states. Offering her hand, Maka and Soul both return the gesture.

"So are you two Soul and Maka I presume?" Shura asks curiously.

"Uh, Yes, Maka Albarn, and Soul Evans. Why do you ask?" Maka says cautiously, creeping closer to Soul and grabbing his hand in her own.

"Ha, don't worry, I'm not here to attack you, I'm just here to hand you this." Shura chuckles. She them places her hand above the strange markings on her chest, the marking glows and from her chest a large hot pink envelope appears in her hand.

"Here." Shura shoves the envelope into Maka's hands and starts to walk away, "I've got a mission see ya later."

"Good riddance, she's always like that. So Maka what did she hand you?" Yukio asks.

Shrugging, Maka tears open the large envelope and from inside pulls out two smaller envelopes, one a bright green the other a normal white, and two ID holders with a crest on the top. Opening the bright green envelope first, it read;

 _Hello Maka and Soul,_

 _I'm sorry to inform you that I cannot help you in getting home with my powers; however, I believe I know a way for you to get back yourselves._

 _You must defeat 100 high level demons, collect their hearts and the gate to your world will open._

 _Good Luck!_

 _Mephisto_

 _P.S. the letter attached will help you with your mission! Bye-bye~!_

Brows quirked Maka looks to Yukio, "Um, basically it's from your headmaster and he says he can't help us, but if we defeat one hundred demons of high level and the gate home will open. Almost exactly what we do in our original world."

"Interesting, can I read it?" Yukio asks, nodding Maka hands off the letter and Yukio skims through it.

" _The letter attached will help you with your mission_? I wonder what he means by that." Yukio says.

Opening the second letter, it is an official document stating that Maka and Soul are now Upper Second Class exorcists with Maka holding a knight meister, while Soul an Aria; and they are to be the new physical education professors for the Exorcist Cram School. The letter also says they are to live in the dorm building with the Okumura brothers.

With wide eyes Maka, Yukio and Rin all look at each other confused.

" **What do the letters say** ," Soul asks anxiously. Maka describes the situation to Soul, and he too looks baffled at the letters held in Maka's hand. Opening the ID badges holders Maka had been holding; there is nothing but a slip of the same bright green paper as the letter from Mephisto saying 'go to administrative department for your ID's'.

"If you were just granted Upper Second Class Ranks that means you have access to files and documents about higher ranking demons and the ability to take missions involving them. That means you guys are now my superiors." Yukio explains quickly.

"Well I think the rank is just so we can go on the missions without questions, Yukio, you clearly outrank us in the system." Maka laughs, "However if this rank allows us freedom to go where we need to it will be helpful to fight the demons."

"Well it says to go to the administrative department, I guess that's our next stop." Yukio says.

With an explanation to Soul about where they were going and a search on Yukio's key ring, the group were off once more.

* * *

The administrative department is very like a DMV with a long queue, but instead of only two old ladies' working the desks there were twenty or so people manning desks; and every person within the room had variations of the same black trench coat.

"Are all these people Exorcists?" Maka asks in awe.

"Yes, although not all of them are stationed in the Japanese Branch. Most of the people here are exorcists hailing from around the world coming here to see regional specific demons or find rare demons," Yukio explains as the group settles in line.

Many of the exorcists surrounding the group were eyeing them warily, seeing as the infamous Okumura twins were currently conversing casually with two other demons. Small talk continued between the four with Maka acting as translator for their conversation, as time passed the four discussed what they plan on doing for housing for Maka and Soul, leading them in agreeing staying in the dorm room across from the brothers, as well as some suggestions from Yukio about the classes they will be teaching.

"All the teachers of the cram school have been rotating who was running the Phys Ed class, but it's hard when each professor has another class, so even though the Exwires are doing excellent academically, their stamina and strength are lacking. If you have any good methods for improving those areas, it'll be a huge improvement over all for the class."

"Well for Meisters there is a strict regimen that we have to follow from the first day we start, I think I can modify it enough to build them up," Maka smiles almost sadistically.

" **Of course you can, you can run one hundred meters in like seven seconds,** " Soul chuckles.

" **Well I'm not as good as BlackStar's 4.29 seconds**."Maka sighs.

" **He's a god, what can you do**."

"Wait did you say you can run one hundred meters in seven seconds? And someone named BlackStar in less than five?" Yukio, although limited, had some knowledge of English and had just enough to pick up what the two were talking about. In their world, the fastest run is just under ten seconds. And yet these kids are doing even faster times.

Sheepishly Maka scratches her head, "yeah, I'm the fastest girl in the two stars, but I set that score when I was twelve, now it's about 6.4 seconds. BlackStar however has basically ascended to god status, so his physical capabilities are far stronger. He's also trying to get his run down to less than 3 seconds."

 _No wonder she could take out the horde of goblins so easily without even breathing heavily, she easily surpasses even Shura's level of strength and reflexes, maybe even Angel's. That strength is also not enhanced by the demon powers, what are these people._ Yukio thought.

"Next!" all four look forward to the counter having made their way through the queue, walking up Yukio presents his badge.

"Yukio Okumura, Middle First Class, Dragoon and Doctor, there should be some paperwork for Maka Albarn and Soul Evans."

Glancing at the screen in front of the woman helping them, she quickly types in the names, "Upper Second Class, Knight, Maka Albarn and partner Upper Second Class, Aria, Soul Evans, you have some residential forms, medical forms, emergency forms and signatures needed for your rank to be completed and to have your ID's printed. Also, there is a letter from the headmaster about your pay," the woman recites.

Printing the documents and handing them to Maka, she then asks to take their photos for the ID's. Once finished and signatures gathered Maka asks Yukio to help with the residential and emergency forms, though she can speak Japanese, writing it is another story. Finishing the group of forms, they hand them back to the woman who walks from the desk to retrieve the ID's and the letter of their pay.

"Here you go," the woman hands back the freshly printed ID's and the letter, glancing behind the group she calls for the next person.

Moving out of the way the group found an empty bench so they can go over the pay letter. Reading through it they find they were to have direct access to an account that held a very large sum of money, where all their necessities were easily covered, and for each demon the pair defeat they are also to get a reward. Within the letter there was a card and a string of numbers, which were most likely the code to access the account.

The four find one of the many ATM's on the campus and withdraw some money so Maka and Soul could buy some other clothes and necessities. The brothers (mostly Yukio) show them through the shopping district and where to find what they were looking for. Clothes, bedding, some furniture and fixtures, all sent to the dorm building they will be staying at. The group has fun as Rin tugs along Soul, pointing out his favorite places to eat and where the best spots are to hang out, while Maka and Yukio laugh.

After a good afternoon out which consisted of stopping by Rin's favorite sukiyaki shop, and a tour around Mepphy Land, where Maka and Yukio battled at the paintball; Yukio only won by one point much to his shock, Maka simply said that she got some tips from Kidd, Liz and Patty who are master gunslingers. Then Rin challenged her to the "Ring the Bell", with a smirk she gestures for Rin to go first who despite his strength didn't make it all the way up the twenty-foot scale to ring the bell. Maka glances at Soul who gives an almost unnoticeable nod to her, Yukio; who was watching the two of them sees but Rin, who was complaining loudly that the game was rigged, didn't. Maka stepped up and grabbed the hammer. With a simple powerful swing, she made the bell ring. As Maka skipped back with her prize, a medium sized bright green teddy bear with a white and pink top hat and cape. Soul was laughing with his arms clenched around his waist, once she approached the group she high-fived Soul, who settled his laughs to chuckles.

"What the hell was that?! You cheated!" Rin complained loudly.

"No, I simply used my own strength, guess you're not as strong as you thought," Maka says with feigned ignorance, twirling one of her pigtails with the hand not holding the bear. Rin grabs his hair out of frustration and stomps around, Maka gesturing for Yukio to lean downs whispers, "Soul and I don't need to be in contact to resonate, and basically I used him to increase my strength. We do it all the time to BlackStar, who has a very similar personality to Rin _._ "

"Hey! I heard that!" Rin yells, Yukio laughed at his brother's stupidity and Maka innocently shrugs.

* * *

As afternoon turned to night, the group heads back to the dorm utilizing Yukio's keys. Once they got to the dorm they found the items they bought waiting in boxes in a neat stack by the front door, the boys started to bring up the packages while Maka helps by directing them and opening doors, and on occasion help carry some of the heavier items.

Once all the boxes were inside, but their contents not yet opened, the four head to the café area for dinner prepared by Ukobach, which was very delicious. Maka made sure to thank the little demon who scampered away due to embarrassment.

"Maka why don't you head to the bath first, the three of us can head in later," Yukio suggests as the group finishes their dinners.

"Alright." Yukio stands with her as they head off to grab clothes and to show Maka to the bathroom. But before the two leave, Maka placing a hand on Soul's shoulder, she gives a quick kiss to his cheek and whispers to him in English where she's going, Soul smiles and places a hand on her hip giving it a squeeze before she pulls away. Maka looks to a surprised Yukio and a blushing Rin. With a small wave to Rin, Maka and Yukio leave.

"So, how long have you and Soul been together?" Yukio asked, even though he has basically been with them no stop all day he's only seen the two occasionally hold hands, nothing that would imply they were together.

"Ah, well we've been partners now for about seven years now, and the way that resonance works you are sharing everything about yourself, and basically your souls are connecting, so it's not uncommon for romantic feelings to develop. It doesn't always work out between partners, Soul and myself have such a strong connection that we have overcome the challenges of it and have made our relationship work. We aren't usually very public about our affections, but seeing as we'll be living with you we're going to be a little more open about it," Maka explains, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, a habit she picked up from Soul.

"Oh, I see. I was just surprised, I could tell you were close, but not that close." Yukio says, adjusting his glasses to hide his small blush. Maka just smiles, as they made it to the dorm rooms she slips into hers and grabs some lounging clothes and a towel, and leaving her trench coat, vest, gloves, and tie in the room before exiting. Yukio takes her to the dorms bathroom, which consist of six shower heads and a decently sized tub that could hold ten people.

"The faucets can be a little tricky to handle, and it takes the water a little while to warm up, but there should be some shampoos that you can use," Yukio explains as Maka sets her clothes a one of the many changing baskets lined in the dressing area.

"Thanks Yukio," Maka smiles as Yukio turns to leave, heading back to the café where Rin and Soul were waiting.

[Why didn't you tell us you and Maka were a thing?!] Rin, whose face was still pink from embarrassment, practically shoved his phone into Soul's face with a look of confusion.

Soul leans back to read the phone and shrugs at the question, glancing down to type out a reply. He shows Rin, [It just never came up in conversation.] With a pout Rin leans back in his chair; at that moment Yukio walks back in.

Yukio displaying a confused face at the two boys, sits back down at the table, "What's with you two?" Yukio asks Rin.

"Soul here, never told me that those two were together and he just brushed me off when I asked about it," Rin barked back, shoving a finger toward Soul who lightly glares back.

Yukio rubbing his head sighs, "Nii-san, the two of them have been working and training together for years now, I talked to Maka about it, and they have their own reasons for not being public."

"Still, I would have liked a warning," Rin pouted. Yukio chuckled at his brother who sat leaning his chair on its back legs with his arms crossed. Yukio glanced back over to Soul who had brought out some headphones and was fiddling with something on his phone. Curious Yukio watches as Soul seemed to listen to something for a few moments then shake his head and move on to something else. This happens until he finally reaches up and pull the headphones off and unplugs them from his phone. Placing his phone on the table he makes a gesture for them to listen, then clicks play on an unlabeled track displayed on the music app.

"This is me," Soul says in rough Japanese. Piano music floats through the speakers, at first it's a perfect performance of a piece of classical music, then slowly a dark twisted feeling creeps into the music; it becomes louder, harsher, aggressive. It builds and builds until it hits a peak, then nothing. Softly from the pause almost as if a feather is brushing past, the music picks up again, this time it is imperfect but there is true feeling woven into the notes, the music is happy and light, before trailing off to an end.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Startled Yukio and Rin whip around to find Maka standing in the door of the café, in a baby blue tee shirt, lavender leggings, and pink fuzzy bunny slippers with a towel wrapped around her shoulders and damp hair. With a small smile on her face she walks back in, "Sorry I scared you, I heard Soul's music playing, he must have been trying to connect with you. He doesn't have much of a way with words, but his music can tell you everything," settling behind Soul's chair Maka wraps her arms around his shoulders, and rests her chin on his head.

"It was amazing, I've never heard music like that. I think I understand Soul a little better," Yukio praises, while Rin nods in agreement. Maka translates Yukio's praise, and Soul, blushing lightly, thanks them.

The boys head off to the baths shortly after, and Maka saying she going to head to bed, with a muttered " **She's just going to read** " from Soul which earned him a 'light' Maka chop. They spilt on the way to the baths with Maka heading to the dorm rooms, and the boys the bath. As the boys undressed to get in the bath, Yukio takes notice of the large scar bisecting Soul's torso form left shoulder to right hip.

" **What did you get that from?** " Yukio asks in broken English, gesturing to Soul's scar.

Glancing down towards his own chest, he gently lays a hand on the scar with a somber expression, " **Oh, this? Maka and I were fighting Crona, and Maka got trapped by a wall; I phased out of weapon form and blocked the blow. Weapons protect their Meisters, that simple,** " Soul shrugs, his face smoothing to his typical bored look, " **it's an old scar don't let it bother you.** " Yukio nodded though he didn't fully understand, he could always ask Maka about it, but he could see it was something of great importance to Soul.

Yukio and Soul head into the bath along with Rin who was already lounging in the bathwater. "What took you so long?" Rin complained tail wagging agitatedly.

"Sorry Nii-san, just asking Soul something," Yukio apologizes. The bath was uneventful, and when the boys were finished they made their way back to the rooms. Saying goodnight and parting ways at the doors. Everyone settles in with the same thought on their mind.

 _What just happened?_


End file.
